


fantasy love

by ssantisheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, Fluff, I just start drawing one day and now here I am, a lot of fluff, and now history of the centaurs, merfolks, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mermaid!Anna and Centaur!Ruby met one day. A bunch of ficlet about the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no chronogical orders for this stuff. None. I write about what I want when I want! :D
> 
> No bêta though... apologise for any mistake! english not my native language!

Centaurs were by definition proud and fierce. They were also considered savages and to like nothing more than to fight. It was not true for all of them: Chiron was a good example. Ruby too. Not that she couldn’t fight –she was a kickass fighter- but if she could avoid it she would. Simply because she liked her skin better without scars.

Mind you she wasn’t always like that. There was a time where she would scoff at you if you talk too much about jewelry, shiny hair and ludicrous coiffe. When she liked nothing more than to feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, when the sound of steel meeting each others, or the soft buzz of flying arrows was like music to her ear.

It was the fault of Anna that she changed her view. You couldn’t hang out with a really pretty girl with red like fire hair, blue eyes and perfect skin without starting to feel self-conscious.  
Mermaids were beautiful. They had colorful and gracious tail and they wore pearl and jewelry like they were clothes.

Well at least Anna did. Ruby had never met a mermaid before and she only knew Anna so she supposed that all mermaids were like her.

(One day Anna would tell her all about the seal-mermaids or the shark-mermaids, or even the one that lived in the deepest corner of the ocean with eyes glowing in the dark and voices that sound like ghost’s. 

Ruby would listen with rapt attention feeling sad that she couldn’t see her friend’s world. That she could carry Anna on her back and show her everything the earth realm had to offer but that her companion couldn’t do the same with her.

Anna would never tell but she felt the same way too.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first meeting

Their first meeting was totally unexpected. It shouldn’t come as a surprise because centaurs and mermaids had nothing in common. In all logic Ruby should never have met Anna. But fate decided otherwise.

Ruby had come to the sea shore to fish. She had just made a harpoon using the bones of a bear she slayed some days before.  
Mermaids usually didn’t come near the land. But Anna went because she thought that maybe there was different, beautiful shell that they didn’t have at the bottom of the sea or in the reef corals.

Ruby was poised; harpoon in hand, ready to strike when the water under her move and a red head appeared.

They looked at each other for a few seconds not moving.

Ruby was pretty sure that mermaids weren’t an acceptable meal and besides this one was way too pretty to be killed.

Anna just looked at her in awe. The centaur was huge; her robe the color of dark brown with some red strike reflecting in the sun that made her looked like she was on fire.

Anna left herself up on a rock her blue-green-pink tail shining brightly in the sun and extended her hand:

“Hi! I’m Anna.”


	3. sun festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the sun festival and Ruby missed Anna.

The festival for the day of the sun was coming fast and Ruby had less time to spend to hang around with Anna. The thing was: she missed the mermaid. So she asked around her for some favor and found some big basket which she covered with great care to be sure it could contained water and then off to the sea she went.

Once the basket was full she took it on the fairies valley (Fairies are little demons in Ruby minds but at least thanks to them the forest was bursting with life and full of wonderful colorful flowers.) She chose a spot under a tree for the shadow and go back in search for Anna. The mermaid was lying on a rock bathing in the sun. When she saw Ruby she waved enthusiastically.

Ruby tried not to smile like a goon and instead extended a hand. Anna took it and didn’t even ask where they were going as Ruby led her trough the land.  
When she came back to the tree nothing had been touched and she was glad that the fairies hadn’t thought it would be funny to annoy her or to touch the basket. Anna eased herself in.

“It’s kind of small” she waved her tail around, looked at the sea of flower and smiled. “But it will do.”

They spend the afternoon like that: Ruby busy doing flower necklaces and crowns and bouquets and Anna lounging in her basket telling story of what happened in the mermen world the last few days. She seemed very interested in what Ruby was doing so the centaur showed her.

Anna was as predicted excellent as doing crown flower and was immensely enjoying it. So much in fact that Ruby was distracted by the huge smile the red-hair was sporting. It made her inside go soft.

“So how do I look?” She had put a crown of blue lilies on her head. The blue against the red was looking good in fact, mostly because Anna blue eyes seemed to be amplified.

Ruby smiled.

“Looking great.” 

She plucked a white carnation and put her in her hair. “But now you look perfect”.

It’s a good thing mermaid didn’t know about the meaning of flowers Ruby decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White carnation means sweet and lovely and Pure love. I thought it fit quite enough for anna!


	4. Ruby and Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had been seen wandering in the woods. It's Ruby's job to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had a sudden burts of inspiration again for this fic but this drabble is centered around Ruby and explained a bit more about centaurs. or at least the universe I created for them.

Ruby made her way quickly through the forest.

Centaurs had said that Lilith had been seen doing rounds in the wood this last few days, angry muttering and tails flicking, body almost shaking with fever.

Lilith was the matriarch of the herd, she was one of the few who has seen and known -quite intimately- “The Bright One”, Father and Creator of all centaurs. Father of a people of violence and blood.

Ruby, like all her sisters and brothers, knew that Lilith was still waiting for him to come back. He had left to fight a war. A war that wasn’t theirs, and since then they had never heard of him again.

Lilith was faithful to him but she was old, and time had taken a toll on her, and on her mind and she was more often than not referred as the mad one, than as the wise one as she had been back in the ancient time.

She listened to Ruby as she was one of her most direct descendant and she recognize her as close kin. That’s why they had charged her to find her now.

She found the white centaur in front of a tree, the palm pressed to the trunk, eyes closed. As the sounds of hooves, she opened them and turned to face Ruby.

“My dear! Come quickly!”

“Lilith, Mother…”

“Listen! Can you hear it? Can you hear His voice? He is so close Ruby…”

Ruby listened. She could hear the rustling of the leaves, the small buzzing of the bugs. The soft sound of hooves and paws on the ground, the cracking of twigs. The song of the birds and the murmur of the water further back.

No voices spoke.

But Lilith was looking hopefully at her, her big black eyes fixed on her, two black pool reflecting no light.

“Yes. I do hear him, Mother. But he won’t come now. He need you to rest.”

She grabbed the arm of the elder and gently guided her away.

“Come Mother. Time to go home.”

Lilith nodded and followed her, docile as a foal and muttering under her breath about her beloved Father coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The bright one" is obviously Lucifer, even if I have no idea what he is exactly in this story. Lilith was like the first centaurs and so his childs as well as more. (Again he is some kind of God so you know....)
> 
> Ruby call Lilith "Mother" not because she is but because she is the mother of all centaurs and it's a way to call her and show respect.  
> I like the idea of all demons as centaurs and most angels as mermaids.
> 
> I have however no idea at all what to do of Archangels (god like creature?) and hunters (??? Humans???) but anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
